Kellie Skater
| birth_place = Bacchus Marsh, Victoria, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = George Julio The Enforcer Mike Burr | debut = March 2007 | retired = 2017 }} Callee Ann Keating (September 30, 1987) is an Australian female professional wrestler competing under the name Kellie Skater. She has competed for several wrestling promotions, most notably Shimmer Women Athletes. Career Keating began her career in 2007 at New Age Wrestling participating in a battle royal for the inaugural NAW Women's Championship, ultimately won by Sara Jay. She called herself "Moppy" at the beginning because of her hairstyle. By mid year she'd begun wrestling for the women's arm of the Pro Wrestling Alliance and on May 31, 2008 she won the inaugural PWWA Championship defeating Vixsin in a lumberjack match. She would lose the title on August 2, 2008 to Jessie McKay. In 2010, Keating debuted in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females at number 37. Since that time she finished at number 37 again in 2011, number 26 in 2012, number 15 in 2013 (her highest entry) and number 21 in 2014. On July 16, 2011, Keating competed for the IndyGurlz Australian Championship at a New Horizons Pro Wrestling event and defeated Bombshell Bo to win the title. She lost the title to Sway on August 31, 2012. On September 21, 2013 while competing for Pacific Pro Wrestling she defeated Madison Eagles to win the Pacific Pro Wrestling Women's Championship, a title she lost on May 22, 2015 to Kellyanne. Shimmer Women Athletes (2009-present) Keating debuted for Shimmer Women Athletes as a villain under the name Kellie Skater on May 2, 2009. On that day, she competed at Volumes 23 and 24, losing her debut match to LuFisto, but picking up her first win against Jessie McKay. Skater suffered back-to-back losses at Volumes 27 and 28 to Cheerleader Melissa and Allison Danger, but she would defeat former Shimmer Tag Team Champion Nevaeh on Volume 29. Her next victory came at Volume 34 against Jamilia Craft. To date, Skater's only opportunity at the Shimmer Championship would come on October 28, 2012 at Volume 51 in a losing effort to defending champion Saraya Knight in a four-way elimination match that also included Hiroyo Matsumoto and MsChif. On that same night, Skater began teaming with Tomoka Nakagawa and would defeat MsChif and Christina Von Eerie at Volume 52. The duo competed for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship at Volume 53 in a four team elimination match, but they would be defeated by the Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews), who were the defending champions. This would begin a feud with the Ninjas that turned Skater (as well as Nakagawa) into a fan favorite. At Volume 54, the duo, now known as the Global Green Gangsters, defeated the Ninjas via countout in a match for the tag titles. At Volume 57 on April 14, 2013, Skater and Nakagawa defeated the Ninjas to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship in a no disqualification match. 3G had many title defences until Volume 72 on April 11, 2015 when they were defeated for the titles by the Kimber Bombs (Cherry Bomb and Kimber Lee. Shine Wrestling (2012-present) Skater made her debut for Shine Wrestling at SHINE 4 on November 19, 2012 in a losing effort to Reby Sky. She returned at SHINE 9 and teamed with fellow Australians Jessie McKay and Shazza McKenzie in a victorious outing against Mia Yim, Nikki Roxx, and Santana Garrett. At SHINE 14 on October 25, 2013, Skater and Tomoka Nakagawa defeated Valkyrie members Ivelisse and Allysin Kay to retain the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **''International Incident'' (Straight-jacket reverse DDT) **''Skate and Destroy'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''Skate or Die'' (Bridging reverse Indian deathlock submission while wrenching the opponent's arms) *'Signature moves' **Flying forearm smash **Reverse DDT, as a counter to a sidewalk slam **Superkick **Springboard back elbow *'Tag teams and stables' **Global Green Gangsters (w/ Tomoka Nakagawa) **Aussie Squad (w/ Shazza McKenzie) **Sextank (w/ Elliot Sexton) **Team Australia (w/ Jessie McKay & Shazza McKenzie) **Hyper Destroyers (w/ Evie & Hiroyo Matsumoto) *'Nicknames' **"The Rate Tank" *'Entrance themes' **"Don't Stop at the Top" by Children of Bodom Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #37 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #37 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tomoka Nakagawa **Shimmer Championship (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia)' **PWWA Championship (1 time) *'New Horizons Pro Wrestling' **IndyGurlz Australian Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Pro Wrestling' **Pacific Pro Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' :*Artist Of Stardom Championship (1 time) with Evie & Hiroyo Matsumoto as the Hyper Destroyers External links * Kellie Skater @ CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:2017 retirements Category:Female wrestlers Category:1987 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:SHIMMER Champions Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni